Many electric switch structures have already been proposed. In particular, electric switches are known with a contactor carriage mounted so as to be able to move in translation in order to establish, according to a command of a user, an electric contact for one or more predefined positions of the path of the carriage.
These weak-current or strong-current contactor carriages make it possible to establish the electric contact, notably by friction contact facing sets of conductive electric tracks in order to modify switching states.
A “weak current” is a current designed to broadcast, collect or exchange information in the form of electric signals. The currents in question are sometimes very weak (a few mA to a few μA).
In contrast, a “strong current” is a current capable of providing electric energy notably designed for functions of lighting, heating and driving force (lamps, resistors, motors, etc.). The currents in question are of the order of a few hundred mA to several A.
It is understood that the performance required, notably in mechanical and electrical resistance, of weak-current or strong-current contactor carriages is not at all the same. Notably, strong-current contactors must withstand possible electric arcs which may be formed and which may damage the electric contact.
However, in the motor vehicle field, certain vehicle options are chosen by the customer at the last moment of assembly of the vehicle.
It is then necessary that the switches of the control assembly, and in particular of the controls under the steering wheel, possess a great deal of modularity and can therefore be easily inverted depending on the wishes of the customer.